Largo's Backstory
Childhood Largo was born in the southern desert area south of the Lap and east of Gem. His birthname was Badaq, which is Pridetongue for "giant". His mother died during childbirth because of his unusual size, leaving his father to raise both Badaq and his older brother Kajra, who is now the Deathknight known as Howl of the Void. Kajra was banished from the tribe when Badaq was 18 years old. Badaq was taught everything a Desert Lion Tribe boy was supposed to know: how to use a scythe in combat, how to ride a simhata, how to speak in the Old Tongue (Old Realm), and, most importantly, how to throw himself into a berserker rage. Exaltation By the time he reached 21, he was betrothed and next in line for chieftainhood (?). Then, without warning, a neighboring tribe, the Dune Claws, attacked the Desert Lions. In the midst of the sudden carnage, a shard of the Unconquered Sun found its way to Badaq, transforming him into a terrible war machine. After waking from his blood rage, he saw that not only were his opponents slaughtered, but so were his fellow warriors. The only person there besides Badaq was Howl of the Void, clapping and congratulating Badaq on a job well done. Exile Upon returning to his tribe, or what was left of it, Badaq was greeted by the tribal elders with great disdain. Howl of the Void had apparently gotten to the tribe before Badaq and convinced them that it was Badaq's fault that half the tribe was dead. Badaq was then banished from the tribe, stripped of his rights of lineage and given the name Largo, which is Pridetongue for "murderer". He then departed southward, his sense of trust shattered, hoping to find and kill Howl of the Void. The Wyld and Shahra Largo eventually wandered into the southern Wyld, lost and alone. Over the next few days, Largo began to be changed by the Wyld, growing abnormally tall and muscular. When he finally escaped the chaos, Howl of the Void ambushed him but he was rescued by Shahra, a similarly Large simhata blessed by the Sun. After Shahra drove Howl of the Void away (and after Largo came to terms with the fact that a talking simhata just saved his life), she led Largo to the Fortress of the Black Lion. The Manse, The Spirit, and The Scythe Upon entering the Fortress, Largo and Shahra were attacked by Xanxian, Ancient Beast of the Dunes, who was bound to the Fortress as its Guardian. Largo and Shahra fought valiantly against Xanxian, proving their worth and cementing their friendship. Once satisfied, Xanxian granted them entrance and led them to the hearthroom. Here Largo gained the title the Black Lion and his orichalcum Grand Grimscythe, Vengeful Fang. Having gained a sanctuary, Largo and Shahra headed west, seeking Howl of the Void and those like him. Pit Fighting and Departure Eventually, Largo and Shahra arrived at the city of Gem, where, believing that Howl of the Void was participating, Largo entered the coliseum. He eventually emerged somewhat victorious, although Howl of the Void was nowhere to be seen and some of Largo's fundamental beliefs were shaken by the sheer number and skill of the female competitors. He also encountered Karal Lena, a Lookshy Fire Aspect and a skilled swordswoman. Leaving Gem, much richer and more famous than before, Largo and Shahra headed north, towards the Wavecrest Archipelago. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Largo the Black Lion